Dis Raps For Hire Season 2 Episode 4: EthanAlways
"EthanAlways" is the fourteenth installment of the Dis Raps for Hire series and the fourth episode of Season 2. The comment comes from the YouTube user EthanAlways, against a cyber bully who shares his name. Comment EthanAlways - "Dear Lloyd, I would love to see you dis this guy who started messaging me online maybe a year ago. He has the exact same name as I do, and without introduction came out saying, "U fukin pussy u make my name look bad". And I have no idea who this guy is but he sure thinks he's cool taking fake gangster pictuers of himself in the bathroom. He called me pussy lips, a bitch and even congratulated me for being "twat of the week", how nice of him. Please show this wanna be cyber bully to step off." Lyrics This ugly troller thinks he's slick and tough, (what?) But he's just fucked with the biggest Billy Goat Gruff! I'll bring this fight right to your front doorstep, bitch! Send this mutha fuckin' troll back up under his bridge, I be the double-L, you hear from me, you're sorry. I read a lot of stories, this one be for EthanAlways. Love me to diss this guy, some spineless shit online, S'been on my mind a while so, my friend, the pleasure's mine! This wannabe cyberbully's worse than a Miley Cyrus movie. Who's he calling bitch and pussy lips? This guy's as soft as Doogie Howser, You can undo some trousers and suck a thousand dicks, I'll take a thousand shits on your face to see how it fits! How nice of him, congratulating my man Ethan right here, It's an honor being called twat of the week, by the douchebag of the year. You "fukin pussy" hater, you don't need no help looking bad, You got a talent for that, so thank your mom and your dad. What type of sad hack looks on Facebook for his exact same name, Then takes the time to come out saying that this perfect stranger's lame? The facts this loser's just displaying proves that he's got zero game, And he's just trying to find someone else online to blame. Taking fake gangster selfies for your own spank bank, Standing in the bathroom mirror making this face, Super hot, bro, yo, I hope that helps, When you're home alone at night, jerking off to yourself! This is the worst type of harassment 'cause you do it from a distance, Persistent, cause you can hide from many face-to-face resistance. Little piss ants posting pictures and comments on people's pages, Too dickless for situations where they'd need to be courageous. And the shit's contagious, this other Ethan's the contagion, But I'm sorry, fuckstick, I'm immune like Matt Damon, My name is EpicLLOYD, bitch! The first, the best, the only! The one who leaves you lonely, sad, and laughed at by your homies! Don't do Dis Raps inductions without introduction, 'Cause when I spit in your face I want to make sure you know who it comes from! So step offffff! Before you type your next malicious online message, Or become a part of EpicLLOYD's next balanced dis-tritious breakfast! Trivia *This is the second Dis Rap in which the episode name is the name of the person Lloyd is defending, after Glasscock.